Trick-Or-Treating in the Underworld
by ChickWithThePurpleGuitar
Summary: Oneshot. Nico takes his friends trick-or-treating in the Underworld. Technical continuation of Maximum Ride Meets Angry Birds 2 and Egyptian Holiday, but you don't have to read those first.


**A/N: Here's my last of three Halloween specials (that are years late, btw, I apologize), a continuation of Maximum Ride Meets Angry Birds 2: Hamming it Up on Halloween, and Egyptian Holiday, but you don't have to read those two first. Hope you like it. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Nico POV

I like Halloween. Not because I love to go around the neighborhood with my friends, though. I don't really have a neighborhood. And I don't have many friends. It's also not because I like dressing up in costumes or anything. I actually hate costumes. They're quite irksome.

No, I do it for the candy.

I enjoy candy.

All kinds of candy, too. I'm not picky.

However, there's only one problem with Halloween.

It's a holiday.

Most people wouldn't think that's a bad thing, but my dad… sigh. My dad _always _makes me come "home" to the Underworld for every single holiday except for Thanksgiving. Hades claims he has nothing to be thankful for.

Now, Halloween in the Underworld is usually pretty fun, considering the circumstances. Dad has decent candy to give out and the decorations are always overly realistic, since hello- it's the Underworld.

Halloween would actually be really fun if not for one thing- I can't. Eat. The candy.

You all know the story of my step-mother, Persephone, right? Basically, you eat the fruit, you can't leave. Well, technically, you can't eat any food there (Trust me, Christmas dinner is a nightmare). But that includes candy. So for Halloween every year, I have to gather my _own _candy _before _I meet up with my father. Which means I gotta do it early.

"Gooooood morning, Percy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I burst through the door of the Poseidon Cabin.

"Nico?" my loving cousin murmured sleepily. "What time is it?"  
I shrugged intelligently. "I don't know; like four."  
"Four AM?" Percy groaned. "Nico, since when do _you _get up early?"  
"It's Halloween," I replied simply. "I have to go get my candy before I go trick-or-treating."  
"Aren't you supposed to get candy _while _you go trick-or-treating?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't do _that_. My dad makes me go 'trick-or-treating' in the Fields of Asphodel, apparently there is no candy in Elysium, and since I can't eat anything, I go around taking candy from random people _before _I go to the Fields. So, wanna come?"  
Percy sighed. "You go get your candy," he commanded. "Then I'll come to the Underworld with you."  
"Okay," I sighed. "But hurry up with your costume. I already got Annabeth and Thalia to come."  
Two hours later, after leaving my candy looting in Brooklyn, I put on my costume and met my camp "friends" at Thalia's tree. There were a lot more of them than I thought there'd be.

Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia were there, as I'd expected. Then, Jason, Leo, and Piper were there, as well as my Roman sis Hazel and her boyfriend Frank. The Stoll Brothers, Will Solace, and some random campers whose names I didn't know were making their way up the hill.

"Attention Underworld trick-or-treaters," I began loudly. "Before we take the trip to my father's palace, I want us to all go around and say what our costumes are. I'll start."  
When I was sure everyone was paying attention, I announced, "I am dressed as Shawn Spencer _as _the Vampire Lestat."  
About four people cheered. Apparently Psych isn't very popular at Camp Half-Blood.

I pointed to Percy. "You next," I told him.

Percy sighed and stepped forward in his blue turtleish costume.

"I'm Squirtle," he muttered. Some people laughed. I was just confused.

"I am Amelia Earhart, daughter of Athena," Annabeth continued.

Thalia stepped forward next. There was a green, crudely cut-out piece of cardboard around her neck.

"I'm pretty sure you can guess that I'm a tree," Thalia announced.

I shook my head. "Seriously?" I commented. "A tree?"  
"I thought it was very original," she muttered.

"You could've at least been a _good _tree," I continued. "What are you, in kindergarten?"  
Thalia was apparently really insulted because she mumbled something about having to check in with Artemis and left the hill.

Annabeth glared at me and I awkwardly continued.

Jason was being "the almighty Thor" which was really just _weird. _

Leo was Papa Smurf. Apparently he'd heard a rumor that Thalia liked the Smurfs. He was very sad that she hadn't gotten to see his wonderful costume.

Piper, and apparently the entire Aphrodite Cabin, was dressed as Marilyn Monroe. Annabeth said it was a camp tradition or something.

Hazel was dressing as Sarah Palin and Frank was using his weird shape-shifting powers to become a moose. Apparently that was some kind of joke, but I sure didn't get it.

Lastly of the people I cared about were the Stoll Brothers. They were being the Mario Brothers which was just random in my opinion. Especially because technically one of their names was Mario Mario.

After we were all ready to go, I used an Underworld teleportation remote control my father had give me (so I wouldn't waste my energy shadow-traveling on holiday) and we disappeared into the darkness.

When we arrived at Hades's palace, I went inside to explain to Dad that I'd brought some friends to go trick-or-treating before dinner. Then, I led the campers to the Fields of Asphodel to begin asking the ghosts for candy.

All in all, it was a pretty fun night. The ghosts were all really nice and loved our costumes (except for the ones who kept arguing about whether I was supposed t be Dracula or Edward Cullen).

After we'd finished, I took my friends to my room to divide up the edible.

In the end, we each had one piece of candy, since there were so many of us.

Well, they had one piece, at least. I had an almost full bag. I'm not good at math, so I figured this was fair enough.

Of course, the campers complained, so I explained, "Dr. Martinez wasn't very generous and I had to take out the tuna I got from Bast, so this was all I had left. So, enjoy, bye!"

And with that, I pressed the remote's main button, and my friends disappeared.

Lying back on my bed, I grabbed my candy and sighed in satisfaction. Maybe costumes and friends weren't actually that bad for Halloween.

Either way, this was definitely the best Halloween ever.

**A/N: The end! I hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
